


Appassionato

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU featuring Lucifer as a violin major and Sam as his deaf boyfriend. Even musical prodigies get nervous while preparing for the greatest performance of their lives. Luckily for Lucifer, Sam’s there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appassionato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/gifts).



> Warnings: Disability, deafness Fluff. Fluffy fluffy fluff. As in tooth-rotting cotton candy-like fluff. You have been warned.

Lucien Milton (Lucifer to family, friends, and lover) usually prided himself on comporting himself with more dignity than your average twenty-three year old, but this afternoon he could legitimately say he was about to throw up any second.  He didn’t  _look_ it, of course. Outwardly he was still the ice-cold composed violin prodigy notorious for his experimental take on beloved classics. But not for nothing was Sam Winchester his best friend – now boyfriend - of fifteen years.

 _You’re going to do fine._ Sam’s hands weave rapidly through the air in front of him.  _You’ve been practicing that piece for about how many months now._ Watching his fingers and hands flow into the familiar syllables of their language _,_ Lucifer can’t help but be soothed.But the anxiety still prickles uncomfortably beneath his skin.

 _Granted I don’t vomit onstage or trip and smash my violin._ He signs back. _And the Devil’s Trill is – well – the Devil’s Trill. There’s a reason most music students leave it for their dissertation._  Sam rolls his eyes at that, gives him the Look he knows all too well.

_I don’t even know why you’re so worried about their opinion, anyway. Aren’t you the one with the definite thing for pissing your critics off?_

Lucifer shrugs. Smiles.  _Unfortunately, my employment prospects are sort of dependent on their approval, this time around._  Sam sighs.  _And it doesn’t help you any that you’ve systematically sabotaged your relationships with all your professors either._ Lucifer grins at him, tries to catch his hand and kiss it. Sam bats him away, but there’s a familiar exasperated lift on the corners of his mouth, and when Lucifer catches his wrists and presses him against the sofa that also doubled as their bed, it breaks into a full-blown smile.

His hands are trapped against Lucifer’s chest, so he can’t use his fingers to weave sentences together. Instead he mouths the words against Lucifer’s lips.  _You’re going to do fine. More than fine. I’m sure of it._

“Better pray that God doesn’t take the nickname personally then,” Lucifer murmurs, feeling Sam press his fingers against his throat to map the vibrations of his vocal chords. Sam laughs at that. The sound of it brighter than any piece of music Lucifer’s ever heard in his life. The rest of their afternoon is spent lost in each other, all worries forgotten. For the moment, at any rate.

But soon enough it’s the evening of the recital. Lucifer isn’t exactly shaking with stage fright, but he does look a little pale, as his younger brother Gabriel pointed out cheerfully. Lucifer only  gives him a flat glare before Sam shoos him out of the dressing room. When they’re alone, he takes Lucifer’s hands in his.

 _Nervous?_ He mouths.Lucifer shakes his head, smiling slightly. Sam gives him the Look. “Maybe a little,” he admits. Sam squeezes his hands lightly. _It’s all right._ “You’ll be all right. I believe in you.”

His voice is more than a little husky with disuse, his speech a little slurred. But the faith and reassurance Lucifer hears in Sam’s words is better than any glowing review he’s ever gotten. Gently tugging his hands free, he cups Sam’s face before pulling him forward and giving him a soft peck on the lips. He raises one hand to Sam’s ear, lightly touching the plastic ridge of the hearing aid he only ever wore to Lucifer’s concerts.  

“Make sure you turn this all the way up when I’m out there, ok?” Sam smiles, nods. But before Lucifer can kiss him again, the usherette bursts in to hiss that it’s time for his solo, so after one last glance he hurries out to the stage, violin case in hand.

The audience greets him with enthusiastic applause, as expected. He’s always been a crowd favorite. But he pays no attention to them, nor to the master of ceremonies introducing him and his piece. Eyes on the impossibly tall, awkward figure hurrying to his seat just a few rows away. Only when he sees Sam reach his seat and turn to face him does he begin to speak.

He clears his throat, mouth gone strangely dry. “I know all of you have been looking forward to this evening almost as much as I have. In particular to see me perform.” A ripple of laughter goes through the audience at that. Most of them are leaning forwards in their seats, but he pays them no mind. All his attention focused on the young man with the soft hazel eyes watching every single movement of his lips.

“But I’m sorry to say that this night is not for you. Neither is it for me.” Lucifer pauses for a moment, mouth curved in a half-smile. “On your programmes you’ll find that tonight I was slated to perform ‘The Devil’s Trill’ by Giussepe Tartini. I’m not sorry at all to say I lied.”

The murmurs crest sharply at that. There’s a puzzled, almost worried frown on Sam’s face. Lucifer has to quash the urge to smooth it away. Instead he smiles at him, quick and soft, before he speaks. “I lied, because otherwise the concert coordinators would have refused to let me perform at all. Their mistake, really. I will  _not_ be playing ‘The Devil’s Trill tonight.’ However, what I will be playing in lieu of it is an original composition, inspired by the most important person in my life. The one person who believed in me when nobody else did.”

“Sam…” His name is a tender, quiet caress in his mouth. “Sam Winchester, I love you. This is for you.” And he begins to play.

It starts soft at first. Quiet, almost tentative. A pure shiver of sound vibrating in the vast concert hall. Then it rises. Deep and rich and strange, almost painful in its intensity.  Sweat runs down Lucifer’s back as he saws the bow back and forth on the violin’s taut strings. Feeling the music take flight, rising and rising until he barely felt connected to even his own body. But Sam grounds him, as he always does. Lucifer’s eyes never leave the hazel ones looking deep into his, bright with tears. And when the last note hung suspended in the air, it’s Sam’s face that  he holds in his gaze as his arms fall limp at his sides, utterly spent.

There’s a single, frozen moment of stunned silence. Then a ripple of applause, building into a crescendo. But Lucifer, Lucifer could give less of a damn about them. Eyes only on the young man with the slightly dazed expression on his face stumbling down the aisle towards him.  Lucifer feels a huge, stupid grin spread on his face as he sets his violin carefully on the stage before jumping down, landing on still-unsteady legs just as Sam reaches him. 

For a  moment they look at each other. Lucifer smiling soft and a little crookedly sheepish, Sam with tear tracks on his face, expression unreadable. And then suddenly Sam’s arms are around him and he’s being kissed harder than he ever has been in his life. Lucifer barely registering the cheers and catcalls mingling with scandalized horror before he’s flung his arms around Sam’s neck and doing his best to debauch him with his tongue.

It was, Lucifer decided, the best possible outcome to the most nerve-wracking experience of his life. And feeling Sam’s tears mingling with his own while he kissed him over and over again – whatever happened next, this had all been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment! :D


End file.
